Personal care products are used for a variety of health and hygiene reasons, including, for example, cleansing and skin moisturizing. Different products, however, may not all be appropriate for a particular age or stage of human development. For example, younger humans, including babies, often require a milder and gentler product, while adult skin may be more able to handle a harsher and less mild cleanser.
In addition to the hygiene-related benefits of product usage, there are cognitive and developmental milestones that are achieved at different stages of human life, beginning at day one and changing throughout the aging process. While some products are geared towards age appropriate milestones, such as toys and educational devices, personal care products typically are not.
The present invention relates to a system of products that are designed for, and account for, the developmental needs of particular ages and stages of life, while also accounting for the health and hygiene needs associated with such stages. Heretofore, such systems and packages have not accounted for the developmental (including emotional, cognitive and social) and physical health milestones concurrently across a plurality of stages of life.